Stories: Sugary and Spicy, But Nothing Nicey
Note: This story takes place after All That Glitters. Story by PeaVZ108, CITRONtanker, JeloJellyJam Plot Doughleficent, allying with Akasha the Burning Shadow, comes up with a new way to destroy the Locked Room gang. With Doughleficent's gingerbread zombies and Akasha's fire and shadow powers, they have created a whole new type of monster hybrid, which is far more powerful than a regular gingerbread zombie. The gang will have to think out of the box to defeat the monster hybrids and their two makers...er bakers. Cast * Doughleficent * Akasha/The Burning Shadow * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Starcade * Kyoji * The Gemstones ** Red Ruby ** Gary Garnet ** Toby Topaz ** Emma Emerald ** Sean Sapphire ** Amelia Amethyst ** Diana Diamond * Combi N. Mixenmatch/Assorted Cookie * Jenny * Lola * Luan Story The scene depicts Castle Doughleficent, where Doughleficent herself is grumbling about her latest defeat after the events of the Sparkling Party. * Doughleficent: 'AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!! Those Locked Room brats have destroyed the one thing that I desire - the Baker's Crystal! If only I had used the crystal to its fullest, I could've, like, wiped them all out of existence! Thanks to that, now I shall change my life goal from seizing the Baker's Crystal to destroying the Locked Room gang altogether! But how am I going to do it? Hmm...if there's only a way to spice things up in my next assault. Wait a minute, "spice things up"? That's it! I know just the villain who can help me! ''Doughleficent looks through the Locked Room gang's history with a crystal jaw-breaker. * 'Doughleficent: '''I've heard of the uprising of a new villain whose name is the Burning Shadow. From what I see of her from the gang's battle history, she seems to be one of the more fearsome villains of all! So red AND hot! Red hot! If only I can get her on my side, we can take on the Locked Room gang together! ''*insert maniacal laughter here* Doughleficent sets off to Akasha's house in Icicle Isle. The scene changes to the aforementioned location, where Akasha is practising the forbidden shadow arts she has mastered after her previous battle with the Locked Room gang. * 'Akasha: '*''jump, teleports and flies around her house* Woo-hoo! Six months of forbidden shadow art lessons have finally paid off! Now I'm much better than a regular elemental ninja, or should I say, better than Kyoji! With my newly-acquired powers, I shall be invincible to those fools! They'll never know what hit them when I show up next time! *''hears someone knocking on her door* Meanwhile, Doughleficent is knocking on Akasha's door. When the door finally opens however, Akasha uses one of her forbidden shadow arts to levitate Doughleficent above the ground. * '''Akasha: '''Who are you? You'd better answer to me on the double, or you shall answer to the wrath of my flaming nun-chucks! * '''Doughleficent: '''I'm...Doughleficent... * '''Akasha: '''What an interesting name. Now state your business with me. * '''Doughleficent: '''I came to ask for your help. * '''Akasha: '''I don't help anyone. In fact, I work alone. * '''Doughleficent: '''But I hate the Locked Room gang too! * '''Akasha: '''Oh yeah? Well, I...wait, you do? * '''Doughleficent: '''Yes! More than anything! * '''Akasha: '''Even so, why would you need my help? Like I said, I work alone. * '''Doughleficent: '''I have come up with a plan that will surely not backfire. Heh heh, back-'''fire. Get it? Akasha levitates her pair of flaming-nunchucks closer to Doughleficent. * Doughleficent: 'I guess you're not the joking type of villain, huh? * '''Akasha: '''Stop messing around with me! What was that you said about a plan to destroy those Locked Room fools? * '''Doughleficent: '''Oh, right. Well, you see, I have an army of gingerbread zombies. * '''Akasha: '''Gingerbread zombies? * '''Doughleficent: '''Sentient gingerbread cookies with the power to regenerate when crumbled. * '''Akasha: '''You mean, nothing can stop them? * '''Doughleficent: '''Exactly! But they have found out the only weakness - icing. That's why I need your help. If you can use your powers to further enchant a gingerbread zombie, perhaps we stand a better chance! Icing might not even work against it! * '''Akasha: '''Well, I like the sound of that! Alright, I see that you have been tortured in the air long enough. You shall be released. ''Akasha slowly puts down Doughleficent. * '''Doughleficent: '''Thank you. * '''Akasha: '''I'm Akasha, but you may call me the Burning Shadow. * '''Doughleficent: '''That's a cool nickname. * '''Akasha: '''Why, thank you. You're very kind. Now then, can we get started on this? * 'Doughleficent: '''Certainly! But before that, let me show you what a gingerbread zombie is. ''Doughleficent creates a gingerbread zombie with her magic. * 'Akasha: '''It looks...ugly. * '''Doughleficent: '''That's pleasant to my ears! Now then, I'm hoping that you might want to demonstrate your powers on this very cookie here. * '''Akasha: '''Of course. ''Akasha casts the fire and shadow elements on the gingerbread zombie. The gingerbread zombie undergoes a metamorphosis never seen before, as it grows to the size of an average human, catches fire, glows dark purple and more. * 'Doughleficent: '''Now that's what I call a gingerbread monster! Let's see what it does! ''The two villains study the gingerbread monster, and come to a conclusion that it has become much faster, stronger and smarter than a regular gingerbread zombie. * 'Akasha: '''You're right, Doughleficent. I believe gingerbread monsters shall do the trick! * '''Doughleficent: '''If that's the case, we shall begin our assault right away! ''The scene changes to the gang eating cookies baked by Bonk Choy at the L.E.A.F. Headquarters. * '''Bonk Choy: ''*holding a batch of cookies* Who wants more cookies? * '''Jenny: '''Did someone say cookies?! * '''Amelia Amethyst: '''OOOH! ME ME ME ME ME!!! * '''Assorted Cookie: '''Will someone wake me up when this is over? *''goes to sleep* * Luan: 'I dough-nut think this is a trick! Hahahaha! Get it? * '''Bonk Choy: '''Puns! My flavor-ite! Hahahaha! Get it? * '''Red Ruby: '*''facepalm* You two deserve each other... * '''Jaiden: '''COOKIES! ''*eats a lot of cookies* The gang continue eating cookies, until suddenly, Amelia Amethyst develops a strange change in speech. * '''Amelia Amethyst: '''ME WANT MORE COOKIE! ME WANT MORE COOKIE! * '''Toby Topaz: '''What's with Amelia? * '''Gary Garnet: ''*notices Amelia's current state* Oh no. She has gone cookie crazy! * '''Star: '''Aah! What'll happen next? * '''Gary Garnet: '''Hang on, let me check. ''*frantically searches for results for 'cookie craziness'* ''According to my data, anyone who eats too many cookies becomes cookie crazy. * '''Toby Topaz: '''Well, Amelia did it this time. She's uncontrollable when it comes to cookies! * '''Gary Garnet: '''The over-excessive amount of sugar in those cookies have did some damage to Amelia's brain. The first stage of cookie craziness is that she becomes dumber. She will not be able to talk if she goes through the next few stages. Not only that, she will lose her sense of depth perception, memory, logic... * '''Red Ruby: '''That is so redundant! Just tell us what the cure is! * '''Gary Garnet: '''FINE! We need the sourest substance on Earth! * '''Jaiden:' Sourest substance? Also, cookie craziness isn't real. * Gary Garnet: '''It is! Take a look. ''*shows Jaiden the data on his computer* ''Only the sourest substance will work on Amelia! * '''Jaiden: Google says eating too much cookies just makes you full. * Gary Garnet: 'That is outdated stuff! * '''Red Ruby: '''I agree with Jaiden, this data is a bunch of nonsense! * '''Gary Garnet: '''Well, are you a doctor? * '''Red Ruby: '''No. * '''Gary Garnet: '''Then go away! ''*continues searching for the cure* * 'Jelo: '''Cookie craziness might be something exclusive to gemstones only. * '''Gary Garnet: '''I promise you, it's...*checks the data again* hey, you're right! It only affects gemstones. * '''Red Ruby: '''HA! You said something about being a doctor? * '''Gary Garnet: '''Shut up! I'm a scientist, and it's...close enough! But seriously, we need something very sour to cure Amelia. * '''Jenny: '''Sour, huh? * '''Lola: '''Since when was that ever a cure? * '''Gary Garnet: '''You know what, just come here and read what's on my computer. * '''Jelo: '''Okay. ''While that is going on, Toby Topaz sees a few gingerbread monsters run past the L.E.A.F. Headquarters. * 'Toby Topaz: '''Hey, guys. Did you see that? * '''Jenny: '''Yeah- but where did they come from? * '''Luan: '''It seems like someone is baking up trouble! * '''Diana Diamond: '''We should probably check it out. * '''Toby Topaz: '''Yeah, we... ''Suddenly, Green Shadow enters the L.E.A.F. Headquarters, with her face looking pale. * '''Green Shadow: '''Phew, I made it! It was rough outside. * '''Luan: '''Yikes, what's with the white face? * '''Lola: '''What happened to you? * '''Green Shadow: '''Oh, it's my nerves. There were monsters out there, made of cookie crust and are on fire apparently. Those monsters are pretty tough cookies, not gonna lie. * '''Bonk Choy: ''*laughs* Tough cookies. That's a good one! * '''Green Shadow: '''Hence I decided to come personally to call for you guys. Starcade and Kyoji are fending them off, but having seen the monsters' battle capabilities, neither of them might stand a chance. * '''Toby Topaz: '''They're dealing with the cookie monsters? ALONE? * '''Diana Dimaond: '''We have to help them! * '''Green Shadow: '''We have to hurry, there's no time to lose! * '''Diana Diamond: '''Alright. Gary, I want you to stay here to take care of Amelia. * '''Gary Garnet: '''Do I have to? * '''Jaiden: '''Of course! * '''Diana Diamond: '''We're gonna need a science PhD to find the cure to cure Amelia's cookie craziness. And you're one. * '''Gary Garnet: '''Uh...thanks? * '''Diana Diamond: '''Perfect! Let's go, Green Shadow! ''The gang follow Green Shadow to fight the gingerbread monsters. * Jenny: 'It's only cookies. *gets out her Splattershot* How hard can it be? * '''Jelo: '''Really hard. ''What Green Shadow sees next is rather shocking to her eyes. * 'Bonk Choy: '''What's wrong, Green Shadow? * '''Green Shadow: '''Look. ''Green Shadow points to a rare sight of Starcade and Kyoji being completely knocked out. * 'Jaiden: '''Oh, shoot! * '''Bonk Choy: '''This...this can't be! They're two of the toughest fighters in the gang, how is this possible? * '''Green Shadow: '''It's worse than I fear. This battle won't be as easy as we thought. * '''Bonk Choy: '''When I get my hands on the mastermind behind this! * '???: 'Did someone say..."mastermind"? * '''Green Shadow: '''That voice sounds rather familiar! * '''Jelo: '''Really? Who is it? ''A silhouette appears, revealing it to be Doughleficent! * 'Rosie: '''Doughleficent?! * '''Green Shadow: '''It's Doughleficent! Man, we should've known when we saw those cookie monsters! * '''Diana Diamond: '''The Baker's Crystal is already gone! GONE! What more do you want from us now? * '''Doughleficent: '''Isn't it obvious? Destroying you, of course! * '''Bonk Choy: '''This should be easy. * '''Doughleficent: '''Really? But I'm not alone! * '''Green Shadow: '''What do you mean? ''Suddenly, Akasha flies into battle with the help of her newly-acquired forbidden shadow arts. * 'Akasha: '''Did you miss me? * '''Green Shadow: '''Doughleficent AND Akasha? * '''Rosie: '''Say what? * '''Luan: '''I can safely say that this is a ''recipe for disaster! Hahaha! But seriously, it really is. * 'Doughleficent: '''Using my gingerbread zombies and her powers, we've cooked up a new kind of monsters ready to tear you apart! You see them? ''Doughleficent points to the huge number of gingerbread monsters surrounding them. * 'Bonk Choy: '''They're big and scary! * '''Green Shadow: '''And on fire? How is that possible? * '''Akasha: '''We're villains "on fire"! We've taken down Kyoji and his girlfriend, and now we're ready to make a killing streak! * '''Bonk Choy: '''You...KILLED THEM??? * '''Akasha: '''The truth hurts, doesn't it? * '''Jaiden: '''NO! * '''Green Shadow: '''Don't listen to her, Bonk Choy. She's trying to demoralise you! I'm sure those two won't be dead. * '''Bonk Choy: '''I know, but it sounds too real. * '''Doughleficent: '''Alright, let's get this over with. Gingerbread monsters, attack! ''The gingerbread monsters charge at the gang. * 'Rosie: '''Prepare to meet your baker! ''*wears oven mitts and punches a gingerbread monster* * 'Green Shadow: '''It's no use! None of our attacks work against them! * '''Assorted Cookie: '''Only one way to stop a horde of cookie monsters! * '''Red Ruby: '''What?! * '''Assorted Cookie: '''We need to go to Baker Street and gather all the icing! * '''Rosie: '''Hey, that's a great idea! Why didn't I think of that before? ''The gang runs, with Doughleficent, Akasha and the gingerbread monsters on pursuit. * '''Green Shadow: '''Now that's crazy! * '''Jelo: '''Gee, I wonder how long we're running. * '''Green Shadow: '''No idea. * '''Jelo: '''Baker Street's far away! * '''Jaiden: Quick! To the Jaidenmobile! * 'Bonk Choy: '''Are you sure everyone can fit inside? * '''Jaiden: '''Of course! ''The gang get into the Jaidenmobile, and drive off to Baker Street. * 'Akasha: '''Great! Now we won't know where they're headed! * '''Doughleficent: '''There is only one possible place they're headed. * '''Akasha: '''Where is it? * '''Doughleficent: '''This way, we'll take the shortcut to Baker Street! ''Doughleficent, Akasha and the gingerbread monsters take the shortcut, unbeknownst to the gang. Meanwhile, in the Jaidenmobile... * '''Green Shadow: '''Close one. * '''Jaiden: '''True that. * (W.I.P.) Category:Stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108